


Will You Merry Me, Castiel?

by Mads_Winchester_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean In Love, Dean Winchester Proposes Marriage to Castiel, Decorating the Tree, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Castiel, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Dean Winchester, No Smut, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sappy characters, Very OOC, very OOC sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Winchester_Novak/pseuds/Mads_Winchester_Novak
Summary: While Castiel is out buying groceries, Dean tells Sam that he wants to marry Cas. A few weeks later, the trio are decorating a Christmas tree for the bunker. Sam has to step out to "take a call" leaving the couple alone to put the ornaments on the tree. While putting the ornaments on, Castiel stumbles across the most beautiful ornament he has ever seen. Little did he know that that ornament would change his life forever when Dean gets on one knee and opens the ornament.Dean and Cas are very OOC (sorry!), but they are in love and this is a happy fic.





	Will You Merry Me, Castiel?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that someone had proposed like this on Pinterest a few weeks back and this hasn't left my mind since, so I decided to write it! Hope you enjoy!

“Dean, honey, do you know where the green beans are?” Castiel yelled from the kitchen. 

“They should be in the pantry next to the other canned vegetables unless we’re out!” Dean yelled back from the library. 

Castiel walked into the library and said, “We’re out, Dean. I guess I’m heading to the store. I need them for the green bean casserole tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner. Do you need anything else?”

“Yeah! Grab me some pie while you are out, angel!” 

“Dean, we already have five different pies in the kitchen and enough ingredients to make three more. You don’t need anymore pie.” Sam said walking into the library with his laptop. “Can you grab me some stuff for a salad while you’re out, Cas?” 

“Sure, Sam. Honey, can I have your keys?” Cas asked Dean. Dean reached in his jean’s pockets for the keys to the Impala and threw them to Cas. 

“Be safe, Cas! Don’t wreck Baby, either!” Dean yelled as Castiel left the bunker. 

Sam sat down across the table from Dean and started checking news reports to check up on the supernatural world. Everything seemed to be quiet out there. Dean got up and went to the kitchen and came back with two steaming cups of coffee and handed one to his brother. 

“Thanks, Dean!” Sam said when Dean laid one cup next to his laptop.

“No problem, Sammy!” Dean sat back down and nursed his cup of coffee for a second before asking, “Any fuglies causing any problems?”

“Nope, everything seems to be really calm right now.” Sam replied.

Sam and Dean sat there for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly Dean blurted out, “I think I wanna marry Cas.”

Sam looked up from his laptop and stared at his brother, mouth agape. “What?” 

It took Dean a second to register what he just said. When he did realize what he just did, his eyes widened and he stumbled to try to find an excuse for what just came out of his mouth. “Uh..um… shit did I just say that out loud? Um… I gotta go, Sam, um… I gotta do some… um… laundry…yeah… gotta go do some laundry.” Dean stood up to leave. “Anyways… great chatting with you.. I gotta—“

“Dean… Dean! Calm down!” Sam said. Dean stopped half way to the door and turned around to look at his brother with wide eyes. “Dean, it’s okay. I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out!”

Dean stood there, now confused. “Figure what out?”

Sam sighed. “Dean, you love Cas. Cas loves you. It’s obvious and it’s been obvious since the moment you two met. You guys have been dating for what, just over two years now?” Dean nodded. “I’m surprised he hasn’t asked you first.”

Dean cleared his throat and moved his eyes to the ground. “You… you think he would say yes?” 

Sam chuckled at the sight of his older brother getting all flustered over Cas. “Dean, a blind person could still see the fact that you and Cas are in love. There is no way he would say no to marrying you.” 

Dean smiled and looked up, but then his smile faded when he remembered something. “Sam, um, are you… are you okay with us getting married? I know Cas is a good friend of yours and I wouldn’t want you to feel awkward in any way and i guess I should ask you fi—“

“Dean, it’s fine! I’m fine! I’m happy for you two! I’ve been expecting this for a long time. It won’t make anything awkward. I promise. Just don’t talk about what you do behind closed doors in front of me please.” Sam smiled.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment. “Really?”

“Yes, really. How and when do you plan on asking him?”

Dean thought for a second. “I… I don’t really know. I haven’t thought about it.”

“Well, come on! We have a proposal to plan!”

 

_**A Few Weeks Later…** _

 

The bunker smelled of pine and cinnamon. The trio had just gotten back from the Christmas tree farm with a huge 12 foot Christmas tree for the entrance of the bunker. While Cas fixed up the branches of the tree, Sam went to go grab lights and Dean went to grab the ornaments they found in one of the storage closets a few months back. Sam came back first and he and Cas got to work putting the strands of twinkling lights on the tree. Dean came back a few minutes later carrying two huge boxes filled with ornaments. 

“Thank you for grabbing the ornaments, sweetie!” Cas said with a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

Dean blushed and said, “You’re welcome, angel!” 

After all the lights were strung up on the tree, Cas looked at the tree and tilted his head. “It’s missing something.” An idea suddenly came into his mind. “Ribbon! It needs ribbon! I’ll be right back!” With that, Cas scurried off in search of ribbon. 

Sam looked over to Dean and whispered, “So, are you going to do it today?” 

Dean blushed a little with his head down and a little smile appearing on his face. He whispered back, “Yeah, I’m gonna do it. God, I’m so nervous.”

Sam smiled and whispered, “You will do great, Dean. You have the ring?” Dean nodded. “Good, and you practiced what you are going to say?” Dean nodded. “Good. I’ll make myself scarce.” 

The brothers heard the hurried steps of Cas running back to them. Sam pulled out his phone and pretended to be on a call. _“Yep… ok… yeah… yeah that sounds like a djinn… hold on… where are you?”_ Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and said to Dean and Cas, “Keep decorating, guys. I gotta help this hunter.” He put the phone back up to his ear to finish the “call” and walked to his room. _“Yep… yes we are… yep…”_ Dean and Cas stood there until Sam’s voice drifted off.

Cas held up the shiny silver ribbon with glitter on it. “Look, Dean! Wouldn’t this look great on our tree!” 

Dean looked at his boyfriend’s huge smile and couldn’t help but smile back. “Yes, it looks beautiful, angel!” 

“Come on! You get on one side and I’ll get on the other and we can pass it to each other! Let’s start on the bottom!”

They got to work on putting the ribbon around the tree. They got about half way up until Dean wasn’t being passed the ribbon anymore. “Cas? Babe? You need help over there?” Dean looked around the tree but couldn’t see him because the tree was too big. 

Dean heard some grunting before Cas said, “I’m fine, Dean, just a little… um… tied up at the moment.”

That really confused Dean, so Dean stepped out from his spot behind the tree and was met with the funniest sight ever. Cas was standing next to the tree with ribbon wrapped around his arms and legs. He was stuck and was struggling to get out. Glitter was rubbing off of the ribbon and onto the floor, but most of it was on Cas. 

Dean just started dying laughing and pulled his phone out to take a picture of a very pissed off angel. 

“Stop laughing, Dean! It’s not funny! Don’t take a picture! You better delete that! Help me, Dean!” Cas said.

Dean kept on laughing and stepped closer to his angel. “Aw! But you look cute, Cas!”

“Dean! Help me!” Cas said.

Dean chuckled and leaned down to kiss his angel. Cas stopped trying to wiggle himself out and leaned into the kiss. Before it could get too heated, Dean stepped away.

“Dean!” Cas cried out, not wanting to end the kiss.

“Here, let me get you out of this.” It took the joint effort of Dean and Cas five minutes to get him out of the ribbon. Dean looked at his angel and all the glitter covering him. “You look very sparkly!” Dean chuckled.

Cas looked down at himself and how he was covered from head to toe in glitter and started laughing with Dean. “Why thank you, Dean!” Cas said and they both started laughing even harder. “Come on! Let’s put these pretty ornaments on!”

They opened up the boxes and started decorating the tree with beautiful ornaments. When they were almost done, Cas pulled out the prettiest ornament he has seen. It was a perfect sphere, and it was a very light blue. It had beautiful glittery swirls that looked lovely when the light shone on it. Cas was captivated by the beauty of this ornament. 

When Dean saw that Cas had stopped putting ornaments on the tree, he looked over and saw him looking at one ornament. _This is it._ He thought to himself. He took a second to watch Cas as he admired the ornament. Cas looked breath taking as always in his dirty trench coat, that now sparkled in the light of the bunker. His unruly onyx hair was sticking up in every direction, and was also covered in sparkles. His beautiful cerulean blue eyes were captivated by the craftsman ship of the ornament. He looked beautiful. He looked perfect. Dean knew this was the perfect time. 

Cas looked up to see Dean staring at him. “Dean! Come look at this ornament! It’s so beautiful! I have never seen anything like it!” 

Dean slowly walked over to Castiel and took the ornament from Castiel’s hand. He moved it around until it was facing the right way. He held the ornament in one hand and took Cas’s hand in the other. Cas looked at the ornament, then to their hands, then to Dean. Dean could tell that Cas was a little bit confused as to what’s going on. 

Dean let go of Castiel’s hand so he could open up the ornament. Inside the ornament was the ring. Castiel’s eyes widened and his right hand flew up to cover his open mouth. Dean pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. He set the ornament on the ground and grabbed Cas’s left hand. 

“Cas… You… um… uh… Ah to hell with the speech. Cas, you are my everything. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

A few tears slipped down Castiel’s cheeks. A smile graced his face and Cas nodded his head. “Of course, Dean! Of course!”

Dean smiled so big, it rivaled the the stars in the night sky. He got up and slid the ring onto Cas’s finger. Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss. It wasn’t a very heated kiss. It was a loving kiss, one that showed how much he loves Dean. Cas pulled away from the kiss to admire the beautiful ring. It was a silver band, but wrapped around the middle was a beautiful sapphire blue and emerald green swirled together. It was the most beautiful thing Castiel has ever seen.

“It’s beautiful, Dean.” 

Dean blushed, “Yeah, you always mention how you like my eyes, and I love your eyes, and they match both of our eye colors.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“I love it, Dean. I love you.” Castiel leaned in to give Dean another kiss.

“I love you too, angel.” Dean leaned in and met Cas in the middle for a long, slow, tender kiss.

Once they both needed to pull away for a breath, Castiel said, “Now, come on! Let’s finish decorating this tree!”


End file.
